1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a printer, and more particularly, to a printer to which a photo stand is detachably attached and a photo stand detachably attachable to the printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, small and compact printers that have a tape wound therein and print indicia, such as characters and symbols, on the tape, have been used in offices, schools and the like. Labels on which characters and symbols are printed by the printer are adhered to office automation equipment, stationery and the like. The printers are small in size, so that the printers are used on desks in the offices and schools.
In the offices and schools, there are many cases where people display photographs of their families and friends on their desks. Accordingly, desktop work space becomes confined or a place for locating a keyboard, a mouse, documents or stationery is limited.
The invention provides a printer with a photo stand in which a photograph can be displayed and that requires less space than a conventional printer and conventional photo stand and a photo stand detachably attachable to the printer.
According to one aspect of the invention, a printer with a photo stand that prints indicia on a recording medium includes an outer surface, a plurality of engagement portions formed on the outer surface, and a photo stand that is detachably attached to the engagement portions and can hold a photograph therein.
In the printer with the photo stand as structured above, the photo stand is detachably attached to the printer. When the printer and the photo stand are to be placed on a desk, it is unnecessary to place the printer and the photo stand separately. Accordingly, the desk space can be saved and effectively used.